The Perfect Christmas
by kogalover0809
Summary: A cute fic that deals with Christmas, love, and Koga.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters. :)

Enjoy my short little story. Merry Christmas!!

The Perfect Christmas

"Awww!"

"What's the matter now Kagome?"

"Well Christmas is almost here…well not actually here," she said pointing at the ground, "but in my era and I'm going to miss it." Kagome sighed, Christmas was her favorite holiday; all the wonderful smells, delicious meals, the fabulous decorations, and opening gifts. It was a dream come true.

"So go back home then," Inuyasha scowled. "Not like we need you here anyway." He gave her a glance and sulked off.

"Well I wish I could but I can't just desert you guys, and I can't just show up on Christmas day, open my presents and leave. It's rude," Kagome retorted. She gave Inuyasha a quick glanced and huffed. 'It's not like he would ever care about Christmas. He wouldn't even ever think to give me a present.'

"Kagome I'm sure that you're family will wait for you to arrive before celebrating," Sango tried to assure her with Miroku and Shippo nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, just don't listen to Inuyasha, he's so stupid," Shippo said with a smug face.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew into Kagome's face and she felt warm hands grasp the both of hers. Instantly she knew who it was…Koga.

"Kagome, what's bothering you? I can sense you're frustration. Is it that stupid mutt-face?" Koga glanced at Inuyasha who was glaring hard at Koga.

"Just go away you stupid wolf! Kagome doesn't need you, can't you see that!"

"Well Koga, in my time we celebrate Christmas and this year I won't be there to celebrate it. That's why I'm so frustrated." She gave him a small pouty face; that's all he needed.

"Kagome, name whatever it is that you want me to do." Koga brushed her hair from her face to look deep into her chocolate brown eyes. She shuttered, he'd never looked at her like that before.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked quite shocked that she would want Koga to do something for her instead of him. Whatever, he didn't care, after all it's not like he loved the girl. "You know what, forget it, I'm outta here!" Inuyasha quickly fled into the nearby forest to search for Kikyo.

'Oh no what did I do?' Kagome thought. Her face went sour and she wanted to cry, but Koga lifted her head with a finger and said, "Don't worry about dog-turd, he doesn't deserve you're love." He smiled at her. "Where do we begin?"

"Well, for Christmas we usually have a tree decorated with shiny little colored balls, and tiny lights," Kagome said trying to cheer up. "We also have cooked ham, and presents." She looked into his face to study it. His features were confused looking, she giggled; he was concentrating too hard. She felt fluttering in her belly, and gasped. She hadn't felt this since she started to fall for Inuyasha.

"Kagome, it's getting late," Sango said, "I think we should head back to the village. Sorry." Sango, Miroku, and Shippo slowly turned and trudged their way back to Kaede's village.

"I'm sorry Koga," Kagome said and sighed, "I have to go." She let go of his hand, just barely realizing that it was she that was holding onto it, and walked back to the village with her friends.

Koga stared at her, she was so beautiful, and he wasn't going to let her down. 'Kagome, I'll be back for you, promise.'

* * *

Night had come, and Kagome and the others were huddled close to the fire that they were cooking with. Light danced on her face, showing the hurt that was there and making her face look worse. First Inuyasha left, then she had weird feelings for Koga, and to make it all gut wrenching she was missing Christmas. She let a tear fall, hoping no one would see it.

Sango had been muttering to Miroku the whole night, and Shippo had fallen asleep on Kirara. She was all alone now.

Then she heard it, a howl of wind coming straight at her and then there he was standing in front of her in all of his glory. His muscles were highlighted in the light of the fire, and his eyes shone in the moonlight. He looked perfect.

"Kagome, can I steal you away for a moment?" Koga looked at her patiently waiting for a response.

"Um," she quickly glanced at her friends, it was a better choice than staying, "sure."

He quickly scooped her and she gasped, and sped off in the direction of the moonlight, leaving her friends behind aghast.

The feeling of the wind against her face pleased her, and Koga's warm body made her feel safe, almost loved. She looked at his face, he was staring intently in the direction he was headed. 'I wonder what he's thinking.' Suddenly, he halted and caught her staring at him. She blushed.

"We're here Kagome," he said huskily.

"Huh?" Kagome was confused. She slowly turned her head to see what he meant and her jaw dropped, and she started to tremble.

There, in the midst of the moonlight, stood a tiny tree, with round, colored fruit reflected by tiny little fire flies. It was silly looking at first, but she understood the meaning behind it, and then it became magical. She caught a whiff of the air and smelled cooked ham, and chuckled. 'He cooked it for me.' Everything was so wonderful.

She turned to him, "Koga you really didn't have to." Tears started to spring to her eyes. Nobody had ever done something like this for her.

"I wanted to Kagome. Like I said I'd do anything for you because I love you," he said wiping away her tears from her face with his thumb.

"Thank you Koga."

"Oh," he said suddenly, "I forgot. I also got you a small present. Nothing too big; hope you like it."

He pulled out a small gift, wrapped in a tiny leaf. She quickly opened it and gasped. It was an aquamarine stone, on a silver band. It matched his eyes perfectly.

"Where…where did you get this?" she asked taken aback by the beautiful gift.

"It was my mothers," he said, "do you like it?"

"I love it Koga." He grabbed it and slipped it onto one of her fingers.

"Perfect fit," he said. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

Koga couldn't hold it back anymore. He slowly lifted his hand to cup her face and gently kissed her lips. What surprised him, was the she slowly started to kiss him back. He let his tongue skim over her mouth until she let him in. Their tongues entwined in a passionate kiss. Soon they both needed air.

"I love you Kagome."

"K…Koga," she stammered, shocked by what just happened, "I love you too."

"Merry Christmas love," he said. She snuggled close to him and they both sat in the moonlight together, basking in the moment. This was indeed her perfect Christmas.

Merry Christmas everyone, it was just something short that I had to get out of my mind, review please.


End file.
